Bluestar (My Favorite!)
Bluestar appears ALIVE in the first five books in The Prophecies Begin, ''Bluestar's Prophecy (obviously), ''Crookedstar's Promise, Redtail's Debt, and Spottedleaf's Heart' Bluestar: Blue-gray she-cat with silver around her muzzle and pretty blue eyes and a scar across her shoulder '''Bluestar's Close Kin:' Mate: Oakheart (Deceased, Crushed by boulders) Sister(s): Snowfur (Deceased, Died on the Thunderpath) Brother(s): None Mother: Moonflower (Deceased, Killed in a battle with WindClan) Father: Stormtail (Deceased, Died of starvation) Daughter(s): Mistystar (Alive), Mosskit (Deceased, Froze to death) Son(s): Stonefur (Deceased, Died protecting two apprentices from ShadowClan) Uncle: Goosefeather Nephew: Whitestorm About Bluestar: Names: Bluekit, Bluepaw, Bluefur Mentor: Sunfall/Sunstar Rankings (In order): Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Queen, Deputy, Leader Cause of death: Died while saving clan from dogs (drowned) Bluestar's Nine Lives: ''' 1st life: Pinestar gave her compassion 2nd life: Mumblefoot gave her endurance 3rd life: Larksong gave her humor 4th life: Sweetpaw gave her hope 5th life: Sunstar gave her courage 6th life: Goosefeather gave her patience 7th life: Mosskit gave her trust 8th life: Moonflower gave her love 9th life: Snowfur gave her pride '''How Bluestar lost her lives: I'm actually not sure how she lost her all of her lives, because I couldn't find the answer in the books or online, but I do know a few! 7th life: Lost to a battle with rats 8th life: Lost to greencough 9th life: Lost to dog pack and the river Bluestar's Bio: Bluestar was born and raised in ThunderClan. She was trained to be a warrior by Sunfall, later Sunstar. As an apprentice, Bluepaw trained with her mentor Sunfall to become a warrior. She and her sister Snowpaw sometimes hung out with Thistlekit/Thistlepaw. Later when they were warriors, Snowfur fell in love with Thistleclaw much to Bluefur's anger. She hated Thistleclaw, and knew he was evil. Bluefur and Goosefeather, the medicine cat at the time, knew that Thistleclaw would meet a bloody end when they both saw visions of him covered in blood. Snowfur gave birth to her son Whitekit, who was fathered by Thistleclaw. Later in'' Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Snowfur was killed on the Thunderpath. By this time, Bluefur had become mates with her friend Crookedjaw's brother Oakheart. He was a RiverClan warrior. Since they were from different clans, their love was forbidden. Bluefur gave birth to Oakheart's kits; two daughters, Mosskit and Mistykit, and one son, Stonekit. Bluefur had an admirer in ThunderClan named Thrushpelt, who knew the kits probably weren't his, but since Bluefur wouldn't say who the father was, he offered to be their father. Sunfall was now Sunstar, and the current ThunderClan deputy was coming to his end, and Bluefur knew she would have a good shot at becoming deputy. Only one problem; she was a queen, and the next best choice was Thistleclaw, which she did not want. One snowy night, she took her kits to Oakheart, so they could live in RiverClan and she could become deputy. Mosskit died on the way. She pretended that her kits were stolen by foxes, so that ThunderClan would not be suspicious. All of ThunderClan assumed that her kits had been taken by some wild animal. They believed this so easily because Bluefur created a hole in the nursery wall that made it seemed like something had broken into the nursery. She was made deputy, and later became leader. Her deputies were Redtail, Lionheart, Tigerclaw, and Fireheart. She found Fireheart in the forest when she got a prophecy, "Fire alone will save our clan." She brought him into the clan, and mentored him. Bluestar gave up on StarClan because so many cats had betrayed her (mostly Tigerclaw and his buddies). She ended up giving her life for her clan by leading the pack of dogs that terrorized ThunderClan off the edge of the ravine. Before she died she told her kits that she was their real mother. Fireheart succeeded Bluestar. Thank you!! This is my first wiki and my first post on it, so sorry if there are any mistakes! The image of Bluestar is by idledots. Thank you so much for letting me use your amazing artwork!!!